


Conquista

by TDLaw94



Series: Smut Jon Snow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDLaw94/pseuds/TDLaw94
Summary: La mezcla de dos de las lineas de sangre más antiguas de poniente se unen y nace un niño distinto a los demas. Un principe prometido, el hijo de hielo y fuego que cambiara poniente para siempre...





	1. Prologo:

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia asique acepto cualquier comentario.

Catelyn no lo podia creer, su esposo habia vuelto de la guerra con un niño, su hijo bastardo y esperaba que ella aceptara tal deshonra se paseara por su nuevo hogar y que compartiera con su hijo verdadero Robb.

Un bastardo criado al lado del heredero de Invernalia era para provocar que se rieran de ella.

Catelyn habia cumplido su deber, habia tenido a un heredero que fue concebido en su noche de bodas.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir envidia por la prostituta que engendro a Jon Nieve, el bastardo gritaba Stark mientras Robb perseguia más los rasgos de la familia Tully.

"Cat." Escucho unos golpes en su puerta y pudo reconocer que era la voz de su esposo llamandola, ella se habia negado a verlo durante la ultima semana no soportando las miradas que le dirigia la gente como burlandose de ella.

"¿Que quieres?" Cualquiera pudo oir el desagrado en su voz mientras abria la puerta para ver a su esposo que parecia bastante estresado.

Ella estaba feliz con su esposo y su matrimonio penso que él la honraria de una manera que Brandon nunca hubiera podido pero se equivoco ya que la segunda vez que lo vio habia vuelto con su hijo bastardo. 

Diciendole que lo criaria en Invernalia junto a sus otros hijos, que no era honorable dejarlo a su suerte, que era un Stark como él. Honorable hubiera sido mantenerse fiel a su matrimonio.

"Queria hablarte de Jon."

"No menciones a ese niño hijo de alguna prostituta que embarazaste." Ella solto con furia y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Ned. Habia oido rumores de Ashara Dayne y sus ojos purpuras que habian enamorado a Ned durante el torneo de Harrenhal y le dolia pensar en su esposo enamorado de otra mujer.

"No es mi hijo" Ned susurro en voz baja y Cat estaba segura de haber oido mal lo que dijo.

"¿Que?"

"No es mi hijo." Respondio y habia determinación en sus ojos. "Su nombre es Jaehaerys Targaryen, es hijo de Raeghar y mi hermana Lyanna." Agrego y Ned claramente pudo ver su cara de impacto asique agrego: "Se amaban Cat, él nunca la secuestro, se escaparon juntos y se casaron. Lyanna murio en el parto, prometi protegerlo." Ella tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, tenia bastante sentido Ned era honorable como nadie más nunca mentiria siquiera.

"¿Por que me mentiste?"

"Si Robert se entera lo matara Cat, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra se lo prometi a mi hermana."

"Lo protegeremos Ned." Entonces se le ocurrio una idea. "Digamos que es hijo de Brandon, asi no se me juzgara por querer un poco al niño." Ned sonrio su esposa era muy amable y ya se estaba ganando un espacio en su corazon.

"Muchas gracias" Ned beso la frente de su esposa y sintio lagrimas de alivio bajando de sus ojos a pesar de no ser muy sentimental.

"Bienvenido a Invernalia Jon Snow."


	2. Capitulo 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon disfruta de la compañia de su tia.

Habian pasado dieciseis años desde que llego a Invernalia y en ese tiempo Jon se habia convertido en la fantasia de cualquier doncella.

Jon habia crecido durante todos estos años para convertirse en el segundo hombre más alto de Invernalia despues de Hodor.

Pero a diferencia de este Jon habia crecido para volverse un hombre increiblemente guapo, los rasgos Targaryen siempre habian sido famosos por su belleza y Jon ciertamente los tenia aunque su coloración era puro Stark. Ademas de ser bastante guapo; tenia brazos y cuerpo musculosos, un paquete de ocho abdominales marcados, sedosos rizos oscuros, ojos embriaganges, una sonrisa calida como el fuego de un dragon y a pesar de ser bastante alto se mantenia agil su cuerpo. Era alguien muy agradable de mirar, seguramente el hombre más deseable de poniente.

También respaldó su cuerpo con una personalidad fantástica. Jon era confiado, valiente, amable, divertido, inteligente, amable y descarado, todo envuelto en uno, haciéndolo irresistible para las damas. Era un hombre carismatico y tenia la facilidad de dejar a la gente asombrada de él.

Jon Snow era una persona famosa en el norte entre las damas por su comentadas hazañas sexuales y su habilidad de sacudirles el mundo a cada mujer sin discriminar en su jerarquia social, eso le habia ganado gran popularidad entre la gente.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia Stark, su tio Ned le habia informado la verdad hace 4 años, que era el hijo de Raeghar y su hermana Lyanna, el verdadero heredero del trono de hierro.

Solamente sabian esto su tia Catelyn, Ned y Robb que habia sido informado por ellos hace un año y reacciono impresionantemente bien.

Ahora Jon se esta a dirigiendo a la fiesta por la llegada del rey aunque sabia que ese era el hombre que mato a su padre él no le habia molestado la presencia del antes poderoso guerrero. Cuando lo saludaron su hermano le habia dicho que él parecia mucho más rey que Robert Baratheon.

A pesar de ser un bastardo Jon era parte importante de la familia Stark por lo que en todas las celebraciones se quedaba con la familia a pesar de la frustración de Theon.

Jon entro, se sento entre Robb y Sansa tomando la mano de su hermana que estaba muy decepcionada por el principe Joffrey, siempre penso que el principe heredero seria más parecido a su hermano bastardo por lo que fue una decepción ver al principe.

Frente a él estaba la princesa Myrcella que era solamente un poco más joven que Sansa, levanto la vista y vio a la chica mirandolo, él le dio un guiño rapido lo que provoco un sonrojo profundo en la princesa.

La fiesta transcurrio rapido y sin muchos problemas, somanete Arya lanzandole comida a Sansa provocando que Robb tuviera que acostar a Arya antes del fin de la comida.

"Jon ven para aca." La llamo su tia y el de inmediato acudio.

Empezaron a hablar, Jon, la reina y Catelyn de distintas cosas que habian ocurrido en los ultimos dias. 

Luego de unos intercambios la conversación se desvio a un coqueteo entre Cersei y Jon, cada uno usando su encanto para seducir al otro, por el rostro de la reina parecia que Jon estaba ganando esa batalla. Lord Stark estaba discutiendo con Vayon Poole, mientras que los hermanos de la reina estaban discutiendo de algo sin importancia. 

Despues de un tiempo de ver a Jon coquetear con la reina se volvio demasiado para Catelyn que se sentia atrapada por el magnifico cuerpo de Jon y su personalidad adictiva, despues de un tiempo se volvio demasiado para ella.

"Jon" de repente dijo en voz baja tomando la gran mano de su sobrino y dandole una sonrisa. "Me siento un poco mareada ¿Te molestaria llevarme a mi habitación porfavor?" Mientras le preguntaba su otra mano subia por su fuerte brazo.

A Jon le brillaron los ojos. "Por supuesto mi Lady, sera un honor." Se volvio hacia la reina y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para depositar un beso en ellas, ante la atrevida acción Cersei lo miro con sus ojos verdes y se sintio hundida en los pozos grises de Jon Snow. "Buenas noches mi reina" la mujer rubia estaba desconcertada por la descarada seducción del norteño pero igual que otras mujeres se sentia atraida por su magnifica aura.

En el camino a su habitación Catelyn aprovecho cada momento que tuvo para frotarse contra el masculino cuerpo de su sobrino sintiendo todos sus musculos duros y perfectamente definidos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion de Catelyn la mujer no pudo resistirse y empezo a desvestir a Jon rapidamente sintiendo que se humedecia abajo rapidamente.

Mientras ella se comcentraba en sacarle la ropa a Jon, el decidio arrancarsela con los grandes pilares que tenia por brazos.

Su tia aunque tuviera cinco hijos tenia un cuerpo fenomenal, era delgada y tenia unos pechos de buen tamaña ademas de un trasero aun firme a pesar de los partos que habia pasado, su polla apreto aun más sus pantalones.

Su aventura amorosa habia iniciado hace un año mientras Lord Stark estaba arreglando una disputa entre unas casas menores y se habian mantenido follando durante todo este tiempo, Cat amaba a su esposo pero le encantaba aun más el placer incomparable que solo Jon podia darle.

Su aventura amorosa habia sufrido algunos impases como cuando Arya intento entrar en la habitación de Jon con su madre aun dormida despues de haber sido follada de manera increible o una vez que Sansa estaba hablando con Catelyn a traves de la puerta mientras Lady Stark montaba la polla de su sobrino.

"Vamos Jon, chupa las tetas de tu tia." Ella dijo y él empezo a saquear los pechos de ella, arqueo su espalda para que él pudiera disfrutar mejor de su busto. Mientras lo hacia se frotaba contra la enorme polla de él.

Ahora Jon vio a su desnuda tia concentrarse en liberar su longitud de sus pantalones, cuando lo logro tuvo que esquivar su enorme pene para que no golpeara su cara.

Cuando Catelyn lo vio se humedecio los labios y sintio como se humedecio aun más. Ahi estaba en toda su longitud la polla de Jon Snow, un pilar de virilidad diferente a cualquier otra cosa en los siete reinos. Tan fuerte y hermoso como el resto de Jon era gruesa y poderosa algo de lo que ninguna mujer podia apartar la vista. Y de hecho Catelyn no podia aunque ya lo ha visto antes siempre se impresionaba de lo grande que era.

"Eres tan grande y sexy." El deseo goteando las palabras de la señora de Invernalia empezo a recorrer sus manos a lo largo de la gran circunferencia de Jon. Mientras Catelyn pasaba sus manos por el poste de Jon él dejaba escapar gemidos y gruñidos que solo lograban humedecer más a su tia.

Despues de unos minutos Jon libero una gran carga preseminal y Catelyn se arrojo para no dejar caer ninguna gota fuera de su boca.

"Oh por los dioses." Ella gimio ante el impresionante sabor del fluido de su sobrino.

Catelyn beso a Jon y sintio como el hijo de Raeghar saqueo su boca con su lengua produciendo que ella sintiera el placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Besar a Jon era distinto a todo lo demas y ella no podia negar que la primera vez que lo habia besado casi habia llegado al orgasmo.

Luego empezo a bajar besando a Jon en el cuello luego su amplio pecho y despues deposito un beso en cada uno de sus abdominales para despues pasarle la lengua al grueso poste de su sobrino provocando gemidos del hombre.

"Acuestate mi principe." Para Catelyn él era el verdadero heredero al trono de hierro y ella estaria dispuesta a ayudarlo a recuperarlo si fuera necesario.

Cuando Jon se acosto en su cama con su pene apuntando hacia el techo orgulloso y duro.

Catelyn se puso de rodillas en la cama gateando para quedar frente a la gruesa vara de su sobrino.

"Es tan grande, un regalo de los dioses." Se lamio los labios. "¿Estas listo para que lo adore?"

"Definitivamente." 

Jon contuvo un grito de placer mientras Catelyn engullia la mayor cantidad de pulgadas de carne que podia, se estaba ahogando por lograr succionar lo mayor posible. Cada cierto tiempo ella dejaba su tarea para tomar un poco de aire, Jon con una mano retorcia las sabanas mientras con la otra ayudaba a su tia a tragar todo lo posible.

Despues de un largo tiempo la virilidad de Jon estaba cubierta por la saliva de la señora de Invernalia y Jon estaba cerca de alcanzar su punto maximo. Ella podia sentir la polla de Jon palpitar en su garganta, su gruesa polla con las venas hinchadas.

"Me estoy viniendo." Jon grito mientras agarraba la cama con fuerza su polla exploto enviando galones de su semilla a la garganta de la pelirroja Tully.

Ella lucho por tomar la mayor cantidad que podia y tragarsela, el semen de Jon era delicioso y hasta podria decir adictivo no queria dejar caer nada. La sensación de esto provoco que ella alcanzara su orgasmo tambien, mojando sus piernas con sus jugos. Las mejillas de Cat ya no podian contener más de los fluidos de Jon y el resto de la carga del hombre se derramo en sus definidos abdominales, salpicando tambien un poco la cara de su tia y sus senos. Finalmente Jon dejo de correrse y se acosto para disfrutar su reciente liberación aunque su polla aun seguia dura y firme.

"Que bueno." Jon miro a su tia que estaba limpiando el semen que él habia derramado en su cuerpo y ahora empezaba a lamer lo que habia caido de sus abdominales. 

Él tarareo contento mientras sentia la lengua de la mujer recorrer su firme cuerpo. 

"Jon." Ella lo estaba mirando amorosamente en cuclillas lista para dejarse caer en el mastil que tenia por miembro. Ella grito de placer al momento que se dejo caer empalandose con un poco más de la mitad del miembro de Jon. Estaba abrumada por el placer que solo él podia traerle a su cuerpo, para deleite de Jon ella empezo a brincar de arriba a abajo sobre su poste, gimiendo muy fuerte mientras lo hacia.

Jon la afirmo por el culo disfrutando de la firmeza que tenia. Catelyn se habia corrido varias veces mientras follaban pero se negaba a dejar de rebotar.

"¡SI!" Ella exclamo mientras alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo y solamente la polla de Jon la sostenia erguida. "Gracias Jon."

Pero él aun no terminaba y se sento para besar a la mujer mayor que estaba agotada, la levanto de los brazos para sacar su enorme pene del interior de la mujer.

"Espero aun puedas seguir otro round tia." Jon le dijo mientras se paraba y Catelyn envolvia las piernas alrededor de su enorme pecho musculoso.

Ella asintio de manera tonta y Jon se estaba preparando para follarla en el aire tomandola de la cintura.

Intercambiaron unos besos durante minutos y Catelyn tenia sus manos en los amplios hombros de Jon que parecia ser capaz de sostenerla por horas sin esfuerzo. Luego de un rato Jon la elevo y la dejo caer en su polla enterrandose dentro de ella.

Jon apreto los dientes por lo apretada que estaba su tia mientras decendia más y más hasta que chocaron sus caderas, estuvieron un par de segundos asi y ahora Jon estaba listo para follarla duro.

Catelyn grito maldiciones y llamo a sus dioses mientras Jon la hacia deslizarse una y otra vez por su monstruo. Ella paso y enterro sus uñas en la amplia espalda dejando marcas. Mientras Jon llenaba su matriz una y otra vez con empujes, en medio de los gritos de ella Jon gemia por lo bien que se sentia follar asi a la mujer que lo crio. Catelyn tenia una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Paso más de media hora y Jon seguia bombeandose dentro de su tia brutalmente mientras Cat se habia quedado abrumada hace un tiempo y tenia su boca abierta dejando escapar gritos de placer. Ella habia tenido alrededor de una docena de orgasmos y estaba apenas conciente con sus pechos rebotando. Él ahora se estaba preparando para correrse sus grandes bolas golpeando el trasero de su tia con cada empuje batiendo su deliciosa semilla que en cualquier momento explotaria.

"Estoy a punto de venirme." Ante las palabras de Jon ella se echo más para atras para permitirle que la follara con aun más fuerza. "¡¿Donde lo quieres?!"

"En mi porfavor" ella exclamo.

Con un grito Jon empalo finalmente una ultima vez a su tia antes de estallar en ella al mismo tiempo que la mujer mayor alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo. Catelyn derrumbó ante el increíble placer del musculoso semental Jon Snow que se corría profundamente dentro de ella. Definitivamente necesitaría un té de luna, ya que su coño se estaba llenando con el semen de Jon y él apenas había comenzado su tan esperada liberación. Con un gemido profundo, Jon salió de Cat y comenzó a enjuagar su cuerpo con su suave y delicioso semen, que cubría completamente cada centímetro de ella en blanco: su cara, cabello, senos, cuerpo y brazos.

Jon dejo en la cama a su tia y no pudo evitar mirarla con orgullo al ver que se habia desmayado con una sonrisa que gritaba a todos que habia sido follada asombrosamente. Su cabello tambien era un desastre y la cama estaba empapada por sus fluidos corporales.

Jon se vistio y antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso a su tia que parecia dormiria durante horas y horas.

Al salir vio a Beth Cassel mirandolo con una mirada lujuriosa y empezo a sentir que su virilidad apretaba sus pantalones con anticipación. Aun quedaba bastante noche.


	3. Capitulo 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon deja Invernalia junto a Robb y marcha a la capital para liberar a su tio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la espera pero el capitulo aun no me termina de convencer

Habian pasado unos meses desde la partida de la familia real de Invernalia, su tio fue al sur con parte de la familia y ahora se encontraba prisionero de Joffrey acusado de traición. Hoy partirian al sur con Robb y el ejercito del Norte para liberar a su señor.

Jon se desperto y sonrio al sentir dos cuerpos femeninos presionados junto a él. Jeyne Poole no habia ido al sur con Sansa y su padre mientras la otra era Alyssane una criada de las cocinas que ayer se habia presentado en su puerta para despedirlo. Ambas estaban desnudas y entrelazadas con él con sonrisas cansadas en sus rostros, las habia llevado ayer en un apasionado trio.

Sonrio ante sus encantadoras figuras y les dio un rapido apreton en el trasero para que se menearan dormidas aun y el pudiera levantarse. Fue a servirse un poco de agua y vio como las chicas se acurrucaban entre si mientras bebia, era agradable tener un momento para relajarse.

"Mi señor." Escucho la voz de una criada llamada Lyarra mientras abria la puerta. Jon se giro sin molestarse en cubrir su enorme virilidad la chica no era ajena a ver a Jon desnudo y siguio hablando. "Lord Robb quiere que usted rompa el ayuno con los demas dentro de una hora antes de partir."

"Por supuesto. Pero me ayudarias a mantenerme ocupado mientras espero." Dijo encantado mientras flexionaba sus musculos para la doncella.

"Por supuesto." Con una sonrisa se acerco a Jon para agarrar su pene y dirigirlo a la gran cama que aun tenia a las otras jovenes durmiendo.

Despues de poco menos de una hora Jon abandono su habitación dejando a tres mujeres desmayadas. Sonrio al ver a Ghost afuera esperandolo para seguirlo.

El lobo cada dia era más alto y definitivamente seria el más grande de toda la camada pero aun podia ser un adorable cachorro si se lo proponia.

Se agacho y acaricio el pelaje albino de su lobo riendose mientras lo sentia lamerlo. Jon se levanto y se dirigio al comedor con Ghost caminando a su lado, estaba vestido de negro entero solamente en distintos tonos dandole una apariencia impresionante, mientras caminaba le guiño el ojo a distintas mujeres sonrojandolas en el acto.

Antes paso a las cocinas donde todos trabajaban incansablemente para alimentar a todos. Jon se habia preocupado de tratar a todos los sirvientes como iguales y con respeto ganandose la adoración de todos en el castillo mientras se hacia espacio por la cocinas vio algo que le gusto.

Meredith, la hija del panadero, llevaba un vestido gris con su cabello oscuro recogido y el vestido acentuando su trasero.

"Hola cariño." Jon dijo mientras la abrazaba por atras dondole un beso en su mejilla frotandola por la cintura haciendo que produciera un jadeo feliz. Jon ya habia follado con ella convirtiendola en una de sus mujeres.

Jon acerco un poco más a la chica para que pudiera sentir su gran bulto contra su espalda baja haciendo que ella gimiera denuevo. 

Se giro para verlo y él decidio cerrar la distancia con un apasionado beso a ella le encantaba como Jon la besaba y estaba segura que se tendria que tocar para saciar su lujuria ya que sabia que Jon se iria.

"Ahora vete tengo que ayudar a servir la cena."

\--------------

Jon se recosto en el improvisado campamento que levantaron mañana seria la primera batalla que veria en este guerra, él no era ajeno a ver gente morir ya habia matado a los invasores de las Islas del hierro cuando atacaron Isla del Oso. Ademas habia derrotado a innumerables bandidos durante todos los años.

Sus habilidades con la espada eran legendarias en todo el Norte y él seria quien lideraria la caballeria mañana.

Ahora estaba dirigiendose a la carpa de Dacey Mormont, habian salido de Invernalia hace una quincena y Jon no habia tenido compañia femenina durante tanto tiempo, sinceramente no habia pasado tanto tiempo sin una mujer desde que perdio la virginidad hace más de cinco años cuando llevo a una criada de Lady Catelyn despues de ese momento habia follado con casi todas las mujeres de Invernalia y su nombre fue conocido por todo el Norte por sus destrezas.

Cuando llego a la tienda de Dacey la vio sorprendida pero puso una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro. Jon habia besado a Dacey cuando fue a batallar a los hijos del hierro y la envio de vuelta a su castillo con promesas de que algun dia harian algo más, hoy seria ese dia.

Dacey se acerco a él, era una mujer alta pero aun asi solo le llegaba a su nariz.

"Mi señor, que honor ser visitada por usted." Mientras decia esto Dacey se acerco a Jon que estaba en la mitad de la tienda ahora y empezo a acariciar su amplio pecho con una mano y con la otra frotaba su brazo como si fuera un precioso tesoro.

Jon movio su brazo y paso sus grandes manos por su cuerpo curvilineo mientras la desnudaba. Ella por su parte tampoco perdio su tiempo y ya tenia al semental del norte desnudo del torso.

Cuando Dacey quedo desnuda Jon pudo ver sus pechos de buen tamaño con sus pezones erectos una cintura estrecha pero firme y un pequeño mechon de cabello castaño en la union de sus muslos. Estaba tan emocionado por su figura que sentia su polla endureciendose en sus pantalones.

Dacey empezo a desatar sus pantalones y sonrio al ver que el pene de Jon luchaba por liberarse. Cuando la libero tuvo que contener el grito de shock por la virilidad de Jon, ella era virgen y la idea de la enorme polla de Jon llenandola le hacia temblar las rodillas.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran las bolas enormes que tenia y sabia que mañana necesitaria te de luna para evitar quedar embarazada.

No se dio cuenta en que momento habia empezado a besar y adorar la polla de Jon, tragando la mayor cantidad posible de carne mientras con ambas manos frotaba el resto de la vara.

Cuando estaba sintiendose cerca del orgasmo Jon uso sus gigantescos brazos para levantar a Dacey, ella envolvio sus piernas a la cinturas del ultimo dragon y los brazos alrededor del cuello. Dacey se impresiono por la gran fuerza de Jon y no pudo evitar mirarlo con adoración.

Él habia empezado a besar su cuello provocando gemidos en la mujer y que se retorciera en los brazos del hombre por el placer, despues Jon empezo a besar los senos de Dacey.

Ella gimio el nombre de manera gutural y aguda absolutamente enamorada, la sensación de su boca era absolutamente increible para ella.

Despues de unos minutos Jon empezo a chupar y morder los pezones de Dacey, ella mordio su cuello mientras alcanzaba su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Dacey rocosto su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Jon mientras trazaba sus abdominales, sus piernas se habian soltado pero él norteño la sostenis del culo, habian pasado varios minutos y él no parecia cansado en lo más minimo.

Vio el poste de Jon y no pudo evitar sentir miedo. 

"¿Estas bien?" Jon le pregunto mientras ella veia insegura su gruesa polla.

"Eres tan grande, tengo miedo de que me lastimes." Ella se sonrojo, era una osa y aun asi estaba asustada.

"Yo no lastimo a las mujeres, les hago el amor." Jon lo dijo con tanta confianza y despues empezo a saquear la boca de ella con su lengua. Dacey gimio ardiendo en lujuria mientras besaba al hombre más asombroso que habia conocido no se dio cuenta que Jon la levantaba por la cintura sobre su monstruosa polla erecta. 

Lentamente empujo la mitad de su virilidad dentro de ella llenando su matriz.

Dacey dejo escapar un grito que probablemente se escucho por todo el campamento al momento que Jon rompia su himen, gruñendo en voz alta. Cuando Jon enterro toda su polla en la mujer, ella llego al climax rapidamente, sus jugos saturando su miembro. Jon apreto los dientes por lo apretada que estaba la mujer oso. Cuando sintio a Dacey recibir toda su polla Jon sonrio, ahora podria empezar.

Dacey continuo gritandole a sus dioses mientras Jon la hacia rebotar en su poste, ella enterro las uñas por la espalda del semental y arqueo su espalda ante el placer que creia imposible.

"¡Joder, estás apretada! ¡Te sientes tan bien! ¡Mierda!" gruñó en voz alta, llevando una sonrisa tonta a la cara de Dacey mientras la devastaba.

Habia pasado más de una hora y Jon no habia parado de empujar dentro de la mujer. Actualemte Dacey era poco más que una muñeca de trapo para Jon, habia sufrido más orgasmos que muchas mujeres en toda su vida y estaba segura que se demoraria mucho tiempo en recuperarse de la sensación de tener a Jon solo para ella. Los brazos de la osa habian dejado de intentar aferrarse a Jon y ahora se movian libremente en el aire mientras él hombre se empujaba repetidamente.

Ella se sentia conquistada por el bastardo Stark mientras él ya estaba llegando a su limite.

"¿Donde lo quieres?" Jon dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de seguir empujando aun más.

"¡EN MI CARA!" Dijo y podia sentir las ganas de probar toda la semilla que Jon tenia para darle.

En ese momento él hombre saco toda su longitud de ella y Dacey gimio con decepción ante la sensación de vacio que sintio por la ausencia de Jon.

Pero ese sentimiento duro poco y vio con hambre a Jon frotar con sus manos, su polla que tenia venas hinchadas que indicaban que estaba llegando a su limite, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios ante la magnifica vista.

Con un ultimo gemido Jon libero toda su carga en el cuerpo de la osa, Dacey trato de tragar lo más posible pero se rindio y dejo que Jon la bañara con su esperma.

La liberación de Jon demoro un tiempo. Jon vio como orgullo como la parte superior del cuerpo de Dacey estaba cubierto por una capa blanca mientras ella trataba de llevarse más y más a la boca.

"Gracias Jon." Ella ronroneo de manera satisfecha y vio abajo para ver la virilidad de él aun firme. "Creo que necesitare ayuda." Dijo soprendida por su resistencia.

Justo para su salvación aparecio en la puerta de la tienda Talisa Maegyr, la chica era una curandera de Volantis que se habia unido al sequito de Robb hace un par de dias.

Jon se giro para mostrarle su impresionante virilidad y no pudo evitar sonreirle con orgullo a la mujer morena mientras Dacey se dejaba caer agotada en su cama.

"Mi señor escuche unos gritos" la mujer dijo viendo la escena y bajando la voz con comprensión.

Ella sintio como se humedecia abajo de sus ropas por el santo cuerpo de Jon y no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer solo por imaginar a Jon follandola.

Antes de darse cuenta ella se habia acercado al semental norteño y lo empezo a besar, desesperada por sentir el placer que estaba segura solo podria experimentar con Jon Snow. Se desnudo con anticipación para placer de Jon.

Compartieron una sesion acalorada de besos que la dejo con las piernas debiles y vio como él hombre la acercaba a la improvisada cama que ya tenia a una mujer desmayada de placer.

Jon se inclino y su cara quedo frente al coño de la mujer y Talisa se sorprendio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rapidamente Jon acerco su cara y uso su lengua magica para hacer que ella gritara de placer. Nunca habia estado con un hombre que se preocupara tanto de su placer y estaba segura que en menos de un minuto alcanzaria su punto maximo. Y eso fue lo que paso ya que Jon segundos despues mordio su clitoris haciendo que la mujer regara sus jugos en la boca del hombre.

"Es hora de darle a tu polla gigante lo que se merece." Dijo ella despues de recuperarse, se acerco a un tocador improvisado para apollarse y le movio su culo al musculoso hombre con una sonrisa complice en el rostro. Vio a Jon elevarse sobre ella y tomarla por la cintura. "Tomame como un lobo."

Escucho esto y se deslizo dentro de la extranjera de un solo movimiento llenandola con su polla, la mujer dio un grito de placer cuando fue penetrada con el pene más grande que habia tenido. Talisa gimio delirando de felicidad mientras Jon empezaba a moverse y los sonidos de golpes de la pelvis de Jon con el cuerpo de la mujer llenaron la habitacion acompañando los gritos de la mujer.

Despues de unos minutos follando Jon la tomo por los muslos para levantarla y asi tener a la mujer a una altura más adecuada. Ahora la estaba follando en el aire mientras la mujer agitaba las piernas en el aire.

El coño de la morena goteaba al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo, sus labios vaginales apretaban la longitud del adonis norteño provocando que Jon apretara los dientes al tiempo que sentia lo apretada que estaba la mujer.

Talisa habia tenido más orgasmos hoy que en toda su vida anterior y podia sentir la polla de Jon latiendo en su interior anticipando su liberación.

Talisa se sentia abrumada por la lujuria y se pregunto si deberia dejar a Jon descargar su orgasmo dentro de ella a pesar de que un embarazo durante la guerra seria fatal. Pero el pensamiento la excito mucho más.

"¡Correte dentro de mi!" La mujer grito para que Jon la escuchara. Él siguio golpeandola por su espalda y procedio a liberar su carga dentro de la mujer. Cuando sintio la semilla de Jon llenando su matriz Talisa tuvo su orgasmo final y sonrio satisfecha al ver a Jon sacando su polla de su agujero se sintio sorprendida de que haya podido caber dentro de ella. Su coño estaba goteando esperna blanca pero Jon aun no habia terminado y su carga quedo en la espalda de la mujer.

Cuando porfin termino su orgasmo Jon cargo a la mujer y la acosto junto a Dacey para despues irse a su habitación con su virilidad ya satisfecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sugerencias de lo que quieren leer y tratare de incluirlas


	4. Capitulo 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo rey es declarado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la guerra avanzara rapidamente y terminara rapido tambien, tendra más trana despues de que termine la guerra.

Jon se dejo caer en la mesa de guerra, su tio habia sido recientemente ejecutado en la capital. Ellos no habian conseguido llegar a tiempo para rescatarlo a pesar de haber capturado personalmente al matarreyes. 

La batalla habia sido facil, la estrategia de Robb funciono perfectamente y aplastaron a los Lannister, el unico problema habia sido el matarreyes que habia asesinado a una docena de hombres y hubiera matado a dos de los hijos de Lord Karstark si no fuera porque Jon lo derroto antes. Lord Karstark habia estado tan agradecido porque salvo a sus hijos que ofrecio a su hija Alys en compromiso y el felizmente acepto la propuesta.

Ya llevaban discutiendo y la autoridad que tenia Robb era incuestionable, su tia habia dado la idea de una posible paz que fue descartada rapidamente por los Lores y el propio Robb. Jon tampoco queria paz a decir la verdad.

Jon estaba agotado despues de un dia de arduas practicas asique recien empezo a prestarle atención a la discusión justo cuando el Gran Jon Umber empezo a hablar.

"¡MIS SEÑORES! Esto es lo que opino de esos dos reyes" Refiriendose a los hermanos Baratheon, escupió al suelo, "Para mí, Renly no significa nada, y mucho menos Stannis. ¿Por qué van a reinar sobre mí y sobre los míos, desde un trono florido en el sur? ¿Qué saben ellos del muro o del bosque de dioses, o de los primeros hombres? ¡Si hasta adoran a otros dioses! Y que los otros se lleven también a los Lannister ¡estoy harto de ellos! ¿Por qué no volvemos a gobernarnos a nosotros mismos? Les juramos lealtad a los dragones y los dragones están todos muertos. Éste es el único rey ante el que pienso doblar la rodilla, mis señores. ¡El Rey en el Norte!" Al decir esto apunto a Robb con su espada desenfundada.

Robb se levanto y lo miro con una idea clara pasando por su mente.

"Y si aun hubiera un dragon vivo mis señores" Robb dijo al aire y todos los presentes saborearon la idea en sus mentes. Vio a su tia Catelyn y comprendio lo que Robb queria decir. "Y si aun hubiera un dragon vivo entre nosotros. Un hijo de Raeghar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark, un hijo de hielo y fuego." Al decir esto Robb lo apunto con la mano.

Todos los señores estaban perplejos por lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Es eso cierto?" No pudo distinguir quien fue el que hizo esa pregunta.

"Si lo es." Howland Reed fue el que confirmo la duda. "Yo estaba cuando Lyanna Stark dio a luz a Jaehaerys Targaryen para entregarselo a su hermano Eddard y que el lo protegiera. Nunca fue un bastardo Stark sino que el verdadero heredero al trono de hierro." 

"La sangre Stark corre por sus venas el es mi rey desde este dia hasta el ultimo." Fue Robb quien dijo esto y Jon trato de contener la emoción, su hermano pudo ser rey pero prefirio convertirlo en rey a él.

"La casa Mormont siempre ha sido leal a Invernalia." Maege Mormont fue quien dijo esto.

"¡Larga vida al Rey Jon!" 

"El Rey Dragon" 

Distintos canticos empezaron a hacer eco por Aguasdulces, gritos de un rey dragon que no se habian oido en más de dieciocho años.

\------------

Pasaron un par de dias y la cadena de mando cambio facilmente de Robb y ahora Jon era el encargado de las tropas del norte y las tierras de los rios. Su hermano no se habia molestado para nada.

Ahora se dirigian a su primer consejo de guerra, los Frey reclamaron de que el compromiso entre Robb y su casa no era el más conveniente para la casa dueña de Los Gemelos.

Querian que Jon tomara a una esposa Frey pero el ya habia aceptado el matrimonio con Alys Karstark que habia empezado a viajar desde el Norte.

Jon sabia que incluso los Lores conocian su fama dentro de las sabanas y que ninguno creia que iba a cumplir sus votos de fidelidad, ni el mismo se creia capaz de estar satisfecho con una sola mujer.

Cuando llegaron se sento en la cabecera de la mesa con Robb a su derecha y Catelyn a su izquierda.

La reunion paso por varios temas desde las estrategias militares que estaban al mando del heredero de Invernalia hasta las posibles represalias que tomarian en el caso de una traición.

Pero ahora se acerco el tema de los matrimonios.

"Mi hija ya viene hacia aqui no aceptare que se cancele el compromiso" dijo Lord Karstark rojo de rabia. 

"Los Frey retiraremos nuestro apoyo si el rey no toma a una de mis hermanas como su reina." Walder el Negro dijo esto con desden.

Algunos gritos iban y reclamaban que el rey deberia tomar una pareja de mejor familia como Margaery Tyrell para que suministre ejercitos para ganar la guerra. Otros que el rey deberia tener una reina del Norte y algunos incluso estaban de acuerdo con que el rey tomara a la chica Frey.

"¿Y si el rey toma más de una esposa?" Ante las palabras de Howland Reed todos levantaron la cabeza y guardaron silencio. "No seria la primera vez que un Targaryen tome más de una esposa." 

A Jon le parecia la idea más atractiva de todas y pudo sentir sus pantalones estrecharse de solo pensar un poco más en eso.

"¿Y cuantas mujeres tomaria el rey? ¿Dos, tres o diez?" Dijo alguien en forma de broma pero se gano malas miradas de todos en el salon.

"Las que sean necesarias." Replico Lord Reed. "Esto nos permitiria formar muchas más alianzas y mantener contenas a ambas casas que ahora estan en disputa." Dijo sabiamente y Jon podia ver validez en su idea.

"La religión no lo aceptaria." Fue Roose Bolton quien lo señalo con frialdad. 

"¿A quien le interesa un viejo septon mientras ganemos la guerra? Los dioses antiguos nunca han tenido ese tipo de restricciones." Rugio el Gran Jon Umber. Parecia divertido con la idea.

"¿Lord Karstark?" Jon pregunto su opinion.

"Le salvaste la vida a dos hijos mios y eres un buen hombre, haras feliz a Alys que es lo importante." Respondio el hombre que acababa de ceder.

"Lord Walder." Ahors era el turno del Frey.

"La petición de mi padre era que una de sus hijas se casara con el rey, mientras se cumpla da igual." Y asi se cerro la disputa.

"¿Quien heredaria?" Pregunto alguien al aire. "¿El primer hijo en nacer o el de cierta esposa?" 

"El que sea más apto quizas." Sugirio alguien.

"Primero ganemos esta guerra." Robb dijo y sus ojos solo pensaban en venganza y nada en politica. "Despues podremos solucionar estos problemas. ya que acordamos que el rey tomaria multiples esposas ¿alguien más quiere ofrecer a sus hijas?" Robb odiaba la politica y esta era la manera más rapida de acabar con la reunion.

"Yo me ofrezco como esposa del rey." Dacey Mormont dijo claramente y Jon asintio.

"Mis hijas felizmente solidificaran nuestra alianza." Ahora fue el turno de Lord Manderly.

"Mis señores mejor terminemos esto ahora y sigamos otro dia." Dijo Jon y no espero a nadie para retirarse.

\---------------------

Jon luego dde la reunion fue a entrenar al patio de Aguasdulces y sonrio cuando vio a todas las criadas y mujeres que se hospedaban en el castillo observandolo entrenar con miradas llenas de lujuria.

Ahora habia terminado sus ejercicios pero aun asi estaba lleno de energia. Se empezo a quitar su ropa apenas sudaba, a pesar del esfuerzo fisico Jon pocas veces se agotaba y menos sudaba. 

Cuando porfin estaba vestido sintio unos toquidos ansiosos en su puerta y sonrio cuando abrio vio a dos criadas, una se llamaba Alysa y habia sido la encargada de bañarlo hoy en la mañana. Recordo la mirada de la mujer hipnotizada por el balanceo de su virilidad cuando camino fuera de la bañera, incluso flacida la polla de Jon era enorme.

"Espero que me recuerde mi Rey." Dijo Alysa mientras acariciaba su amplio pecho. "Ella es Minisa, queria ver si lo que le dije era cierto." 

"Se hablan muchos rumores sobre el nuevo rey dragon." Dijo la otra mujer mientras se concentraba en desabrochar sus pantalones.

Cuando porfin libera la polla de Jon de sus confines suelta un jadeo.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Eres gigantesco mi rey!" Dijo y agarro el grueso eje en su mano y quedo impresionada de que su mano no se podia cerrar a pesar de aun estar completamente flacida aunque podia sentir como se iba llenando en sangre.

Alysa se puso de rodillas como su amiga y juntas empezaron a besar la virilidad de Jon y darle lamidas tambien. En otro momento Minisa bajo a besar las bolas sin pelo del hombre extasiada.

"No puedo esperar a ver cuanto esperma tienes en estas." Dijo con gran lujuria mientras Alysa ahora besaba sus duros abdominales mientras con una mano masajeaba sus bolas.

Las dos mujeres lo adoraron con cada pizca de su ser y no podian esperar a ser folladas por el rey.

Despues de trabajar en su longitud unos minutos más ambas mujeres se levantaron acariciando cada centinetro del semental muscular que era Jon.

Jon envolvio sus fuertes brazos alrededor de las dos mujeres y ambas jadearon al sentir las grandes manos del hombre rocorrer sus cuerpos curvilineos.

"Entonces ¿Empezamos?" Dijo Jon y empezo a besar a Minisa apasionadamente y solto varios gemidos mientras Jon saqueaba con su lengua su boca, la mujer se sintio muy excitada a pesar de que eran solamente besos. Alysa miro la escena con envidia pero se sintio humedecer entre sus piernas ademas aprovecho de acariciar totalmente a Jon. 

Alysa estaba celosa hasta que Jon rompio el beso mientras Minisa gemia con perdida, luego Jon beso a la otra mujer y ella se sintio derretirse contra el hombre. Este intercambio duro minutos y la que no estaba besando a Jon acariciaba su cuerpo y su polla.

Finalmente las mujeres terminaron la sesión de besos para quitarse ansiosas los vestidos y Jon sintio su virilidad endurecerse aun más viendo las femeninas figuras de las sirvientas de Aguasdulces.

Al verlas desnudas Jon se acerco a ellas y las tomo a cada una con facilidad en sus brazos llevandolas a la gran cama que tenia. 

Jon se subio a la cama y acerco a ambas mujeres. Acaricio el espacio de entre los muslos de cada una con sus dedos provocando gemidos de ambas y decidio sacarlas de su sufrimiento enterrando dos dedos en cada una de las mujeres.

"¡OHHHHHH!" Las dos gritaron cuando Jon empezo a follarlas con sus dedos habilmente, Minisa y Alysa se sentian en el cielo gracias a Jon, no creian que un hombre podria darles tanto placer. Todo mejoro cuando Jon curvo sus dedos dentro de ellas y con su pulgar acaricio su clitoris provocando gritos de placer más fuertes. Las mujeres alcanzaron su primer orgasmo de la noche e inundaron las manos de Jon con sus jugos.

"¿Quien quiere ser la primera?" Jon dijo y Alysa salto sobre él enseguida besandolo. Él la sento en su regazo Minisa miro con una sonrisa el efecto del Adonis norteño en su amiga. Ella comenzo a tocarse mientras miraba.

Jon beso los pechos de la mujer mujer mientras agarraba su trasero con ambas manos, Alysa gemia ruidosamente ante todo lo que le hacia Jon. Luego ella encontro fuerzas pars empujarlo y acostar al hombre en ma cama.

"Es mi turno de complacerlo mi rey." Dijo con una mirada lujuriosa y empezo a descender en la monstruosa polla de Jon. La sensación de estiramiento que provoca el pene del hombre se remplazo rapidamente por un placer que nunca antes habia imaginado posible. Minisa estaba paralizada por la imagen frente a ella y no podia esperar a que fuera su turno.

Ella empezo a rebotar sobre el mastil del hombre obteniendo un placer más grande cada vez, Alysa se vino un par de veces más mientras rebotaba y se quedaba sin fuerzas.

"Oh ¡Dioses Jon!" Ella grito pero Jon aun tenia mucho más preparado para la mujer, la agarro de las caderas mientras se sentaba y empezo a levantar de arriba a abajo a Alysa para que se moviera por su polla, ella estaba abrumada por la fuerza de Jon y el placer. La estaba follando tan fuerte que Alysa estaba en estado de extasis por el placer. Durante los muchos minutos que estuvieron teniendo sexo Alysa se habia corrido una veintena de veces.

"¿Donde lo quieres?" Jon pregunto entre gemidos y Alysa solo apreto sus piernas en torno a él para aclararle que queria que se viniera dentro de ella.

Se enterro dentro de ella completamente provocandole un orgasmo masivo y empezo a depositar su carga dentro de ella. Su polla bombeo largos chorros de su semilla dentro de ella y su liberación continuo durante dos minutos y finalmente gran parte de su esperma termino saliendo de la vagina de la criada. 

Finalmente las extremidades de Alysa cayeron y cerro los ojos totalmente satisfecha aun con Jon dentro de ella. Luego se acurruco en la cama con una sonrisa que demostraba que tuvo el mejor sexo que podria tener alguien mientras su agujero estaba adornado por el semen más increible del mundo, espeso y fertil. Tal cantitidad se esperaria que saliera de más de un hombre.

Jon miro con orgullo a la mujer y vio que aun estaba duro. "Mi rey." Escucho decir a Minisa y se giro para verla. Estaba de rodillas y con las manos en la cama sacudiendo su lindo trasero hacia el ultimo dragon. 

Con solo verlo follar a su amiga Minisa ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que Jon la penetrara. Froto la cabeza de su pene en los labios de la mujer provocando más gemidos por la burla que le estaba haciendo.

Minisa rapidamente suplico desesperada para ser follada por esa enorme polla. "¡Mi rey por favor!" Cuando termino de decir eso grito ya que Jon enterro todo su miembro en un rapido movimiento dentro de ella, casi rompe las sabanas de la cama al agarrarse de ellas. Jon vio que Minisa se recupero de su primer empuje y empezo a follarla con fuerza.

Jon le dio largos empujes y duros provocando que la mujer cantara su nombre. Continuo durante más de media hora arando a la mujer llevandola a su punto más alto y provocando que llegara a un orgasmo tras otro. Despues de todo esto Jon ya estaba llegando al limite de su resistencia y podia sentir su polla palpitar cada vez más hinchandose con sangre lista para liberar su carga.

"¡Me estoy viniendo!" Aviso Jon y la mujer sonrio decidida a quedar tan llena de esperma como su amiga y asi tener a los bastardos del rey, estaba segura que serian como su padre y ya se los imaginaba corretear con ella.

Minisa vio estrellas cuando sintio a Jon liberar su carga y apreto con sus paredes el miembro de Jon para asi bombear la mayor cantidad posible de el dentro de ella. El semen surgio de las bolas de Jon llenando el interior de la mujer que recibio todo dentro de ella con una sonrisa boba de felicidad.

Jon salio de ella y su enorme polla empezo a bajar quedando aun colgando entre sus muslos.

Mientras tanto Minisa tomo algo del esperma que escurria entre sus muslos y se lo llevo a la boca para saborearlo.

"Hmmmm ¡Es tan bueno!" Dijo enamorada no recordaba haber probado algo tan bueno y estaba segura que podia ser adictiva.

Jon la vio y sonrio con orgullo, la acosto junto a Alysa y se poso entre ellas. 

Minisa se acosto en su lado izquierdo y descanso su cabeza en su pectoral mientras envolvia sus delicadas piernas alrededor de la suya más poderosa. Alysa abrazo sus abdominales y con sus piernas rodeo su muslo. Escucho a las dos mujeres dormidas susurrar su nombre con suspiros y sonrio.

Empezo a pensar en las implicaciones que seria tomar más de una esposa y no pudo evitar sentirse exitado denuevo por las posibilidades que eso significaba.

Decidio dejar de pensar en eso ya que tendria que ir a buscar alguna otra mujer para relajarse y dormir despues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba pensando escribir otra historia de este estilo pero protagonizada por Robb.
> 
> Comenten algo que les gustaria leer en esta historia y me esforzare por ponerlo.
> 
> Si quieren saber que mujeres tomara Jon como esposas dejenme un comeentario

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere ayudarme a traducirla lo agradeceria mucho.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conquest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493956) by [Hydrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrobot/pseuds/Hydrobot), [TDLaw94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDLaw94/pseuds/TDLaw94)


End file.
